


Bless the Rains Down in Africa

by Chrisakameatball



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Africa, Africa by Toto, M/M, This is the self fandom proclaimed Reddie Theme Song, a little fic of pure fluff, canon with IT (2017), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisakameatball/pseuds/Chrisakameatball
Summary: Richie is determined to make Eddie feel better after facing pennywise. Richie has a plan to create a performance in the middle of the library to non other than Africa by Toto.





	Bless the Rains Down in Africa

Clicking his pencil repeatedly Richie bounces his leg out of a nervous habitat looking back at the clock to check the time again. Eddie and Richie sit across from each other in the library doing homework before class.  
“What’s got your panties in such a twist” Eddie sighs looking up from his homework unamused at Richie’s fidgeting.  
“Waiting for your mom and mine’s daily make out in the janitor’s closet” Richie quips subconsciously. Eddie let’s out a loud puff of air use to Richie’s excessive mom jokes.  
“Sorry. Force of Habitat.” Richie says giving a half ass smile. Eddie was actually a little taken aback at the apology as that is rare with Richie. Eddie observes Richie’s expression then just continues to work confused by the way Richie is acting.  
It’s been a really rough couple of months since the losers club faced a demon alien clown fucker. Eddie took it hard and couldn’t shake the image of the clown opening it’s mouth to hundreds of teeth ready to dig into him. In reality Richie wasn’t okay at all either, he just did a better job at hiding it. But Richie saw the visible change in Eddie and was determined to make him feel better. Richie again turns around seeing the clock change to 7:05 in which the librarian takes her daily bathroom break that lasts about ten minutes or more. And as planned she leaves. It’s time for Richie's plan to take place.  
Richie again turns around seeing the clock change to 7:05 in which the librarian takes her daily bathroom break that lasts about ten minutes or more. And as planned she leaves. It’s time for Richie's plan to take place.  
A lot of planning went into this show that is about to go down. Richie knew what buttons to push that were borderline crazy but would deep down make Eddie happy. Everyone knew Eddie isn’t hesitant to tell Richie to shut the fuck up and Richie loved it. But to provoke some embarrassment and joy into Eddie he knew exactly what to do. For the last week he has been timing the librarian on her breaks in preparation for his performance. He has that much time to put on this show for Eddie. So the morning before he snuck a boom box in and hid it cleverly in this forgotten corner, and by cleverly he just threw a blanket and a few books over it. A full on dance routine has been boiling in the pot of sweet sweet dance. Eds is not ready for this performance, the performance to none other than - Africa by Toto.  
“HIT IT” Richie yells causing everyone in the library including Eddie to jump a foot out of their seats. Then in the far back corner of the library an annoyed Ben who was bribed with 5 dollars to wait in the back till Richie yelled that, sighs loudly and presses play. The box then starts to blare the opening instruments of Africa. Eddie looks up from his homework to see Richie was strutting back to the corner.  
“What the fuck” Eddie says looking around.  
As the music plays Richie begins to tap his feet up and down lightly to the beat. He has a full on routine that he went over in the mirror but as a Tozier he does it like he usually does -- he wings it. Once he starts swaying his hips he wiggles his way to the back of the library and grabs the big stereo from ben and struggles to carry it back to the center of the room. As he does a one two step like dance back towards Eddie, Eddie’s mouth is hanging permanently open.

I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

Richie starts to strut around the bookshelves throwing his hands dramatically behind him causing Eddie to turn as red as his shorts. Eddie’s facial expression is a mix of what the hell are you doing you idiot and I want to crawl out of my skin because of this but yet... this is very amusing. He starts to look back and forth at the other kids in the room. Eddie then grabs for his textbook slowly sliding down in his seat hiding behind it.

She's coming in, 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

As the voice says guides me to salvation Richie throws himself over the shoulder high shelf sending a few books falling and the kids in the library looking around severly confused. But Richie was zeroing in on Eddie because no matter what it took he would do anything to bring even a little joy to the boy.

I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies

He stretched his arm super long and made the stop sign then continued to move his hips back and forth singing along dramatically to the music. With a few books lying across the floor from when he knocked them down he kicked them aside causing an audible gasp from Ben.

He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you”

He then Shook his head getting his hair out of his face and stares right at Eddie and as soon as their eyes connect he sees Eddie’s jaw just permanently open in awe and disbelief and then the beat drops.

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

As the beat drops Richie hops up onto the nearest table right up where people have their papers spread not giving a single shit about their papers, he only is making sure he's singing directly to Eddie as he climbs over chairs and tables towards him. 

I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Richie dramatically makes his fingers represent rain and pulls his arms down slowly as he screams the lyrics and people quickly pull their papers to them to avoid his wrath. Everyone is too shocked to even yell at him or tell him to stop. Eddie can’t help his smile growing infectiously on his face battling to stop his clear entertainment and trying to force a disapproved face. But Richie can see right past it.  
For the entirety of the next verse Eddie is trying to convince him to come down from the table but Richie shakes his head continuing to give a dance routine.  
“Can’t Eds! Dance is calling me” Richie shouts shaking his head.  
“First off don’t call me that! And Second you’re an idiot making yourself out to be a bigger fucking idiot” Eddie shouts but Richie catches him put his tongue in his cheek enjoying the performance.  
“This song speaks from the Heart Eds! I’m confessing my undying loVE!” He shouts and jumps one more table to Eddie’s table and points directly at him.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

Richie then dramatic takes his hands throws them up and then slowly pulls them down wiggling his fingers like rain.

I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

With that line of taking time to do the things we never had Richie stopped out of breath and looked down to the smaller boy who had turned completely red. There were so many different emotions reading on Eddie’s face while Richie just stands on the table with the biggest shit eating grin. The song continued to play in the background as they just stared at each other in awe. Richie easily got lost in Eddie’s big doe eyes causing his heartbeat to be louder, not from the cardio but from Eddie’s stare.  
“GET DOWN” A booming voice called as the song was immediately cut off. Richie turned around to see the Librarian standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes full of rage.  
“Meet me in the Hall Mr. Tozier. Now.” She calls and turns sharply marching out into the hallway. Richie just laughs and jumps down with a thud.  
When Richie turns to look to Eddie he immediately lights up when he sees that Eddie has a genuine smile. And the goofy smile on Richie fades from amusement to pure love. God he’s gorgeous. Mission fucking Accomplished Richie thinks.  
“You’re a fucking Idiot Tozier” But Eddie can’t stop smiling, he starts shaking his head “A real fucking idiot” and then with the forces of nature not allowing Richie to stop he leans down and presses the biggest wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek. Then he immediately starts walking away before he can react.  
“Catch you later Eds! Looks like I have a date to catch but how about we meet after school you didn’t get to see the final number!” and then Richie turns around skipping slightly and blushing to himself.


End file.
